Ten Faced
by StrawberryMilkPanda
Summary: Gumi has been liking this guy for a while now, but when she confesses, she gets rejected! Now she implements a plan: to change her personality. Based on the song.
1. One: Original

If it were not for love, she could've been called an obedient child all her life.

Gumi gazed upon the male's face. His complexion was perfect with shining purple eyes, matching his long hair. Magnificent as he was, she knew she could never claim it as her own. Her hand twitched in anticipation as she felt his arm brush against hers. She was so close, yet so far from reaching her goal. If only she had the courage to scream out her locked feelings, maybe she would have some peace of mind.

"Not now," she muttered, reminding herself that she was in the bus.

Squeezing her hand tighter around the handle, she checked her surroundings for a change of mind. Everyone appeared mundane, not even caring for their destination. Those people were probably dreading the office. She noticed a businessman falling asleep, most likely affected by the dreary aura trapped in the bus. Because of this sea of old men, the guy next to her shone even brighter. She eyes could not avert any longer. All she could do was stare at him, blinding her eyes as the old males' ugliness had.

At one point, he noticed her eyes and smiled back. Blood boiling in her cheeks, Gumi immediately twisted her head away. Her logic finally reached her to create even more embarrassment through her veins. She sensed his stare on the back of her head and didn't dare to look at him.

As soon as the subway reached her destination, she slipped through the crowd. She'll just have to confess next time.

* * *

It wasn't as if the guy didn't know her. They went to the same school and even talked to each other more times than once. Everyone around them considered them as friends. The thing they didn't know was how much she loved him. The thing they were clueless about were how and how bottomless she fell in love with him. If she was to be asked to die for him, she probably would.

That was why this rejection was so devastating.

Just as they got out of the subway that day, she dragged him to an empty spot and spilled her feelings out. Her palms and forehead sweated until she became dizzy due to loss of water. Her mouth stuttered every few words or so, but he kept on listening. In the end, he smiled at her with a pitying expression. At that moment, she knew what was going to happen next, but she couldn't change anything. After all, his feelings were his own.

This could be regarded as a movie without sound. His words didn't voice in her brain, but she understood it all the same.

It took a while until her mind processed that he had left. In that time, she developed a plan. No, it was more of a rapid change than a plan.

Not even her mother could've recognized her at the end of the day.

* * *

(( A/N: Comments and criticisms appreciated! :D ))


	2. Two: Shy

"Another day," Miku sighed, looking up at the endless sky.

She felt as if her days would be constant as long as she was a student. There was absolutely no excitement in studying. She'd rather sing to the whole world to hear, but unfortunately no one would recruit her. She guessed it was fine as long as her friends would hear her out, but recently they've no time to do so.

Ironic to her thoughts, she caught sight of a flash of short green hair. She rapidly cheered up and called out her friend's name. Her friend turned around and greeted her with a wave. This routine was normal as boring school life, but Miku noticed something was wrong. It was not the greeting, nor was it Miku. It was something about her friend. The hair? The dress? No, it was deeper than that.

Miku left that thought in the back of her mind as she caught up with her friend. She began to complain about school, but her friend stayed silent. Usually, she would join in conversation as well, making discussion joyful and avid. This time, she nodded every so often, but didn't give any input. Was her throat sore?

Miku tried a different topic, seeing if that would help them engage in a conversation. Instead, it created even more awkward silence. So as soon as she saw it, she talked about the blue pimpernel, since both of them liked flowers. This was when she figured what the change was. When she blabbered about how pretty the flower was, her friend stayed silent and painfully smiled. If there was one thing Miku knew about her friend, it was that she wasn't the one to stay quiet and smile in the back.

She immediately put two and two together. The dress was an overly modest light orange. Her hair was like a goody-two-shoes'. Her eyes were those of a deer trying to run away from her predator. This scared little rabbit was not her friend.

She tried to say something—a question of the sudden change—but only meaningless words formed, changing the topic. They continued to walk to school as if nothing happened. Her friend certainly acted as if she had this type of personality since she was born, but at least Miku knew that was not the exact truth.

"Oh Gumi, what happened to you?"

* * *

Gumi stared at him longingly, filtering out all other sights and sounds. Her teacher's lecture couldn't even poke through the barrier around her consciousness. Her senses all belonged to him, even if he didn't respond back. In all that time, the phrase "I love you" chanted in her mind. She slightly tugged on the end of her skirt. She didn't hear the teacher end class, but she saw him walking over to her. It was not a dream; she could still feel her skirt.

"Gumi?"

Heat quickly burned her cheeks. She looked away with shyness. "Y-yes?"

"What are you doing? Class is over. Are you feeling okay?" he placed his hand on her forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

His hand, his hand, she thought, panicking. Her heart beat ten times the normal rate, drumming her poor eardrums. She could almost confess to him, but knew it was smarter that she not. Pushing him away with her shivering hands, she responded, "Nope! Not at all!"

He gave her a slight worrying look. Instead of shrugging and walking off, he pulled a seat next to Gumi and started to talk. Gumi stayed shy and reserved, happy he was spending time with her. She focused on the deep tone of his voice, the enunciation of every word. She loved it. She loved him.

But then, it was time for class again. She sighed as he moved away, back to his desk. Students filled the room with different voices. She didn't want this, so she looked away, back at her desk. There was a small slip of folded paper. After she checked her surroundings, she opened it gently. A smile covered her pink shaded face.

"Let's talk some more at lunch. Gakupo."

* * *

((A/N: Sorry for not updating lately! Been so busy with school... and stuff... hopefully I'll have more time in the future to write this.))


	3. Three: Cheerful

Rin frowned. "Hey Gumi, what happened to you? Yesterday you seemed really unsociable. Now you're a social butterfly."

"What are you talking about? I was always sociable." Gumi laughed. She took off her heart-framed glasses and set them on the abused desk they were using as a dining table. She jumped in one of the two chairs. "Sit down, Rin."

"Of course," Rin replied, taking the other seat. Even though Gumi's tone sounded incredibly sincere, she could not believe her because that was not fact. They both took out their lunches from their backpacks. Gumi happily ate her rice ball. Rin, on the other hand, rolled around the cherry tomato in her lunch daintily with her fork as she stared at Gumi's eyes. There were no lies in those eyes; it was just as Miku explained. Gumi had gone through a complete transformation, but it was as if she had those personalities in the first place.

In the abandoned classroom during lunch, Rin was sure no one would disturb them. On normal circumstances, she wouldn't be in here because of its creepy surroundings. The lights above were all broken, except for one. There were two beat up lockers on one corner of the room and a knocked-over, dry bucket on the other side. The windows were cracked and the curtains ripped. The chalkboard was completely scratched up, having some profane words on its face. Dust covered the corners of the room, which made it hard to breathe until you opened the windows. No matter how much she felt like running away, she had to get to the bottom of this. She figured she needed to talk to Gumi in private or else nothing would be revealed.

Forcing a fake smirk, she pointed her fork at Gumi and asked, "How was lunch with Gakupo yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" Gumi replied.

"What are you talking about?" Rin countered. "I saw him ask you! And then during lunch you ran off without saying anything! Gumi!"

Gumi giggled. "What are you saying? Of course I'd tell you! We're friends aren't we? Why would I run off without saying anything? Silly Rin. Although…" Gumi's cheeks turned the same color as Rin's uneaten tomato, "I wonder if Gakupo would ask me out again? That would be nice…"

Rin couldn't believe it. It was a lie, yet Gumi wasn't lying completely. She seemed to be brainwashed. Every word that came out was the living truth to her, but not for the rest of the world. Rin's head started to hurt.

"What… did you do at lunch yesterday?"

"I ate lunch with you guys, of course!"

She was speechless. However, she needed to get more information quickly. There was a theory forming in her mind, but it was a bit of a long shot. She bit her lip.

After the passing silence, Gumi changed topics (not seeming to notice Rin's actions) and led Rin at her pace. Before long, the bell had rung and they had to return to class. Rin almost regretted not being able to change back topics. At least she had gotten a clue of what this was all about. All she needed were a few more pieces of the puzzle and all would be solved, right?

Gumi had left first, wanting to chat with whomever she passed by when going to class. Rin dazedly stared at the open door and remembered her next period class was self-study. Also, Gakupo was in that class, but he always skipped it to go take a nap. She smiled. "Perfect!"

* * *

After school, Gumi felt like she was on the top of the world. It was as if all the ugly things in the world were suddenly… beautiful. She greeted the setting sun with a smile and all the other people blessed by its wonderful light. Though some people looked at her strangely (she couldn't fathom why), she could care less. She was a girl in love, that's why! Her feelings were blossoming like the flowers in the school garden.

Gakupo called her name and she responded with a lovely smile. He seemed more relieved than he was yesterday. Though she wondered why just seeing her as her normal self would calm him, she decided this was no time to ponder such things. If he was here, she had to talk to him as much as possible! They chatted happily about nothing important. Before they parted ways, he gave her an extremely bright grin. Her heart fluttered. He left her with the best gift of all.

As she walked home, every step she took was with a lighthearted feeling, unlike the negative people around her. She hoped her positive aura would spread and warm their hearts, so the world would be happy. She talked to some of these people, but they seemed really annoyed. They even called her weird and stupid! How rude!

A thought suddenly entered her mind, and she became frightened. Her feet stopped moving. Then, the wondrous world she saw a second ago became dreary. No one liked a cheery girl like her. That meant her love wouldn't like her either.

"No…" she whispered, tears forming. "If that's true then…"

"Gumi?"

Gumi turned around to see it was her mom. "I just went to the supermarket," her mom continued, seeing it was her daughter, "so what would you like for dinner?"

The two continued to have a lovely mother and daughter conversation right up to the front door. However, the mother did not hear her daughter's last words before they entered the house.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

(( A/N: It's been a long time, hasn't it? OTL Well... I'm really hoping I will be able to update more.

Putting that aside, I hope you all are okay with Gakupo. I couldn't really think of another character... or rather, too lazy to... so yeah...))


End file.
